Truth and Lies
by BakurasLoyalServant
Summary: When Harry Potter Defeated Lord Voldemort, he didn't do it alone. He had the Werewolf King by his side. Now, 19 years later, Aurors Ron Weasley and Harry Potter will hire the Gundam Pilots to guard their respective kids SLASH 1XOC 2XASP 3X4, HPXRyoBakura
1. Hiring Guards that Aren't needed

BakurasLoyalServant: OKAY! This is an experimental fic. If enough people like it, I'll continue! Please give me some feed back! This is a Harry Potter, Yu-Gi-Oh, Gundam Wing, Descendents of Darkness, and X-Files X-over, though it will mostly be HP and GW, with a bit of the characters from the others. Main Pairings include HarryXRyoXTsuzuki, DuoXAlbus(called Alex), HeeroXMaxie(my personal favorite OC), TrowaXQuatre, and I think that's it for now. Please review when you're done!

* * *

The Preventers Agency held the best of the best. Its top troops were seven notorious soldiers, all of which involved with the wars. The civilians that passed the building weren't too surprised to see a group of people walking into it.

Harry Potter wasn't exactly a very happy man right now. He was being forced to hire _guards_ for his two children (for his middle son, Albus Severus, had 'vanished' when he was a baby). He gave Ron another murderous look, "Ron, _why_ in the world do we have to get _guards?!"_

"Because, Harry, the werewolves have four of their…children… going to Hogwarts… they're dangerous." Ron said easily, shrugging.

"……" Harry didn't reply... he certainly couldn't tell Ron that the werewolf children wouldn't do anything… after all; he wasn't supposed to be near them…. But then, that would be bringing a _lot_ of trouble to the table…

Ron sighed as they entered the building, walking up to a man dressed in deep blue, "Could you tell us where we could find Lady Une? We have an appointment with her."

The man blinked in surprise then nodded, "Follow me." He led them up the stairs, to a large, steel door, which he knocked on.

A woman's voice said sharply, "Yes?"

"Madam, you have guests….? They say that they have an appointment…"

"Yes, let them in." The woman said.

The guard nodded and opened the door, bowing to Harry and Ron, "Here you are."

They walked into the room, where a woman with brown hair and glasses sat behind a desk. She looked up at them and nodded, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, correct?"

"Yes… You are Lady Une?" Ron asked.

"Yes. You wanted to request guards?" Une said, nodding at them, motioning for them to sit.

Harry sat down, smiling, "Yes…"

"Well, from what you've shown me… you'll need our best." Une said calmly, steepling her fingers together and resting them under her chin, "And our best is currently in the shooting range, practicing their targeting. There are seven of them, and they work best together."

"I see…" Harry said softly, frowning thoughtfully, "Could we see them?"

"I believe that would be best, actually… The boys are… well, stubborn. I let the commander see the request form, and he believes that it would be a highly classed mission, requiring a unanimous agreement."

Ron blinked in shock, "What?!"

"Commander Heero Yuy deemed that their guarding your children would be a high-ranked mission, acceptance of which can only be done with the unanimous agreement of them all." Une said her voice sharpened.

Harry nodded, "Alright… shall we? I'd like to see these seven."

Une nodded, her eyes gleaming, "Ah, yes we shall." She stood up and gestured for them to do the same, "They should all be down in the basement, target practicing…"

She led them down into a dimly lit basement, where the sounds of gunfire could be heard.

A thin, fairly short teen with brown hair and dark blue eyes was leaning against a wall, clothed in all black. He glanced up at the sound of their footsteps.

"Commander Yuy." Une said sharply, nodding to him.

The brunette nodded back, but didn't speak; instead he glanced at a door to his right, where the gunshots were ringing out.

"The rest of the team is there?"

"Yes." He replied his voice was deep for a teen aged boy, "They're up to no good, actually. Max and Duo were partially aiming at each other. So I left before I almost got hit."

Une nodded in understanding, "Of course… I want to talk to you all. Get the others, 01."

The boy nodded and walked into the room, for a few seconds there was silence, and then the boy returned, leading six other boys.

Une nodded in satisfaction, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, may I introduce Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufei Chang, Max Maxwell, and Alex Barton. These are the best of the best."

As she introduced them, each boy stepped forward, nodding or bowing. Heero was the brunette that had been standing out in the hall; Duo was a boy with a long brown braid going down his back; Trowa was tall, green-eyed and brunette. His hair was swept to one side, covering one of his eyes. Quatre was small, blond, and aqua eyed. Wufei was a Chinese boy with black hair in a short ponytail. Max had black and white hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled with mischief. He was directly beside Heero, with a grin on his face. Alex was the last introduced, with shaggy black hair and glittering emerald eyes. He was grinning and standing behind Duo.

Ron frowned at them and said quietly, "How old are they?"

Une blinked and glanced at them, "Yuy?"

Heero shrugged and said, "Duo, Wufei, Quatre, and I are sixteen; Trowa is seventeen; and Max and Alex are fifteen."

Ron stared then said angrily, "You expect us to believe that these _children_ can protect James and the other kids?"

Harry frowned at them, studying their posture, and glanced at Ron, "Ron. Take a good look at their body statures. Look at how they hold themselves. These seven are no more childish than we are."

Ron blinked and glanced at them, frowning slightly, then his eyes widened in shock, "What the…."

Heero watched them curiously, and smirked, "So… You need guards? Am I correct?"

"Yes." Harry nodded.

"Alright… Just so you know… We work in specific groups. There are three teams: Max and I; Duo and Alex; and Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei." Heero said, "I am the only person the others will obey, unless I have otherwise noted."

Ron blinked and frowned slightly, "Oh… Well…"

"They will only listen to me." Heero said coldly, his eyes narrowing "Don't bother trying to command them to do anything other than watching over our charges."

Max's eyes had narrowed slightly, subtly stepping closer to Heero so that their arms were touching. Trowa had folded his arms, frowning thoughtfully; Alex was beside Duo, both were frowning at Ron. Quatre was leaning against Trowa, his eyes dark. Wufei looked faintly annoyed.

"What did I say?" Ron asked, looking confused.

Harry sighed, shaking his head, "Ron. You've offended them."

"Oh… Sorry…" Ron said, looking miffed.

Heero's eyes flashed slightly and he bowed his head, "We'll let you know of our decision."

Harry walked out a few moments later, with Ron following him.

"Harry…."

"Ron, you're the one that wanted to hire them. If you really want them, be careful with your words… other wise, the children will be in _danger_." Harry said his voice sarcastic at the mention of danger.

"Yeah… I know…"

Harry sighed to himself, amused. Ryo was right… Ron really _was_ an idiot…. He had no idea that the seven guards were connected to the werewolves… Especially to Ryo…

He didn't go home, like Ron did. Instead Harry met up in a werewolf bar with a snowy haired male with glowing green eyes and a purple eyed brunette, "You were right, Ryo… Ron did request help from the Preventers."

"Told you." The white haired man said, smirking, "I knew it… If he were smart, he'd check them out. Duo's mine and Tsuzuki's son; Max is mine and your son… And Alex…"

"Is _my _son, Albus." Harry said, nodding, "I still wish that I could tell Ron that you guys won't do anything."

"They won't believe you. In fact I'm sure that they would lock you up or try to use a memory charm on you again." Tsuzuki, the brunette, grumbled.

Ryo nodded, smiling, "Don't worry about it… just wait till Ronniekins realizes that those seven know us."

"He'll freak."

"All the more reason." Ryo said, his eyes glittering.

"……………Ron's right………….You do make Voldemort look like a fluffy kitten." Harry said, smiling.

Ryo laughed, "I do?"

"Yeah… Will they accept?"

"Yes. And your buddy Ron will infuriate them so much that they pretty much stop guarding the Weasley children." Ryo said cheerfully.

"Hence why I don't like Seers." Harry said, turning away, "This year is going to be interesting…"

"…..You've no idea, love." Ryo said, smiling sweetly, "This year will make all your others look like just a coincidental accident."

* * *

BakurasLoyalServant: Wow... I'd forgotten I'd had this fic...

Duo: How do you....?

BakurasLoyalServant: it's me, Duo.

Duo: Meh, you've got a point.


	2. Flashback One

BakurasLoyalServant: Okay. I think I should explain what the main thing with Ryo and Harry is.

Duo: Naw, really?

BLS:……………………..Shut. UP. DUO.

Duo: okay!

BLS: Anyway, here's chapter two!

* * *

_**TWENTY YEARS EARLIER**_

Harry Potter snuck out of his Aunt and Uncles house, wearing his Invisibility Cloak to avoid the Order members watching the building. He was dressed in tight leather pants and a form fitting black t-shirt, his glasses had been replaced with contacts, his wild, unruly hair was flared up with gel. He was sneaking out so he could attend his summer job, which no wizard would expect him to have. He worked in a local club, singing. The Order would be horrified when they found out. Most likely because it was a club regularly frequented by werewolves and vampires. It was also owned and operated by the Werewolf King's pack… and Harry was dating said Werewolf king, but no one needed to know that.

He entered the neon-lit club, passing a massive, broad shouldered man. The man grinned at him over his shoulder, eyes like amethyst and hair like snow. Harry grinned back, whispering, "Hey, Khalid."

"Harry. Hurry it up. Ryo's already in there waiting."

"Ah! He's here early. Are there any… guests…?" Harry was grinning eagerly.

Khalid's bellowing laugh made his grin grow, "Nope."

Harry sighed, disappointed, "Aw… Oh well, we can still have fun."

Khalid's eyes blazed, a wicked grin forming, "Ahhhhhhhhh……..I bet we can. Your 'buddies' know you're here?"

"Pft. You're funny." Harry muttered, rolling his eyes, "I'd better get going. If I hurry I can get 'This is Halloween' playing first."

"Sounds fun." Khalid said, leaning against the door frame, "But my huge arse is stuck out here…"

"Kali, all you have to do is ask." A cool, amused voice made Harry spin around.

"RYO!" He pounced on a lithe, tall, pale haired, pale skinned, emerald eyed teen.

Ryo's eyes, which constantly glowed, sparkled in amusement, "Hello, love." He kissed Harry deeply, making him moan softly. Ryo pulled away from him, smiling, "I'd hate to ruin your night, Harry, but we'll be having guests."

"What kind of guests?" Harry asked, a malicious grin forming.

Ryo chuckled, amused, "I think you know. Headmaster Dumbledore and the Order-"

"Of the flaming chicken." A gruff, cold voice interrupted them, "They're coming tonight, and I want you to freak them out, Potter."

Harry turned to the owner of the voice, smiling, "Now, Kura, that's not nice."

'Kura' or Bakura, was almost identical to Ryo, only with brown eyes and spikier hair, he also looked more annoyed with Harry, "I don't care. These wizards think they can judge us on the actions of a few rebels. Greyback's an idiot and Lupin's close to death, rejecting his wolf like he is."

Harry shrugged, "Fine. I'll fool around, but my personal favorite song has to play."

"Naturally. It's Ry's intro. All the better to weird them out."

Harry laughed, grinning, "Good point. I'm in."

* * *

BLS: Okay, part one of the 'flashbacks.' Tell me what you think, please!


End file.
